


Ifinity Effect Gamedesign Dociment

by Karlov



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gamedesign Document, Gen, Other, Paperwork
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlov/pseuds/Karlov
Summary: Если вы смотрите это, вероятнее всего, вы знаете про мой фик. Если коротко - это что-то вроде гемдокументации по тому масс эффекту, переложением сюжета которого был бы мой фик. С описанием других сюжетных вариантов и тому подобным.Если вы не знаете про него: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5033859И да, вопросы, предложения и критика принимаются.





	1. Сюжет - Иден Прайм

Игра начинается, как и в каноне, на Нормандии, где мы отправляемся якобы на задание по проверке стелс-систем вместе со Спектром Совета. Только тут это далеко не Найлус, относящийся к людям нейтрально, а куда сильнее ненавидящий их Сарен. Он в целом занимает роль Найлуса, но куда более категорично относится к Альянсу и экипажу Нормандии, всё время высказываясь в их адрес. К его чести, хотя бы доля истины в его словах всё же есть. 

С самого начала Джокер говорит, что считает, что тут дело нечисто. В этот раз с ним соглашается даже Кайден, которому тоже он не по душе, но предлагает не лезть в это. У игрока есть два варианта, по какой причине он согласится: присутствие на борту турианина или Спектра, или же нейтральный вариант — отделаться без комментариев. Вслед за этим нас отправляют к капитану Андерсону, как и по канону. Тут же мы, кстати, можем заметить и визуальное отличие от канона: здесь повседневная форма Альянса больше похожа на довольно обтягивающее термобельё, а не на офицерскую форму двадцатого века.

На БИЦ мы, как и в оригинале, можем встретить Прессли и Чаквас с Дженкинсом. Прессли в этой вариации представляет собой ярого изоляциониста, который не доверяет пришельцам, а особенно батарианам, ибо его дед тут так же, как и в каноне, участвовал в Войне. Консервативное воспитание дало свои плоды. Причём к турианам у него отношение намного лучше, но Сарену он видит меньше всего поводов доверять. И предлагает быть начеку.

Что самое смешное, ровно то же самое говорит нам и Чаквас с Дженкинсом. Собственно, никто на этом корабле не доверяет Сарену: изоляционисты — потому что он турианин, патерналисты — потому что он Спектр, то есть никак не подвластен Альянсу и может творить, что хочет. Шепард лишь может выбрать, почему ему не нравится Сарен.

Кроме того, в разговоре с Дженкинсом и Прессли мы коротко узнаём про Войну Первого Контакта, а также о том, что Иден Прайм когда-то завоевали батариане, однако его отбили люди. Кроме того, во время финального этапа войны он так и не пал под атакой батариан, что дало ему репутацию мира, доказывающего способность человечества отстоять своё.

Разговор в радиобудке с Андерсоном и Сареном протекает по почти такому же сценарию, только Сарен сожалеет о том, что кого-то из людей сделали Спектром. В отличие от Найлуса, он ксенофоб и не скрывает этого. И дальнейшие события происходят практически по канону: запись с Иден Прайма, только этим отрядом теперь командует Уильямс, аналогичная реакция; и Нормандия на всех порах стремится на Иден Прайм, а Сарен отправляется в одиночку, так как считает, что вы его будете только замедлять. 

События на Иден Прайм развиваются аналогично оригиналу вплоть до смерти Дженкинса, — я оттянул её, но она на том же месте. Различие в том, что после его гибели Шепард и Аленко пытаются понять, кто же напал на Иден Прайм. Учитывая, что корабль слишком велик для любой расы в Галактике, а дроны непохожи ни на чьи, разве что у асари или салариан есть что-то отдалённо похожее.

Следующий поворотный момент происходит при вербовке Уильямс, где вместо гетов вы сталкиваетесь с батарианами, но они точно так же насаживали людей на эти иглы. После боя разговор с лейтенантом. Оказывается, что Уильямс до сих пор встречалась только с батарианами и этими дронами. Но вместе с этим люди несколько лет назад разбили батариан, — и заодно возможность получить краткую правку о существовании человеко-батарианской войны, — а сопротивление продолжают оказывать лишь бежавшие в системы Терминуса остатки армии. Сил на атаку колонии у них нет, однако все соглашаются, что именно благодаря этому неизвестному кораблю им удалось каким-то образом добраться до Иден Прайма.

Дальше вы продолжаете, как и по канону, встречаться с хасками, а затем и учёными, которые спрятались в том здании. Мануэль всё так же продолжает говорить правду, которую он, на самом деле, увидел в маяке, однако остальные не придают этому значения, считая, что он сбрендил от всего происходящего, и Шепард с командой отправляется на станцию. Перед этим вы, правда, можете взять ещё немного информации о батарианах.

По пути мы видим ролик, где нам показывают нашего старого доброго знакомого Сарена, который точно так же подкрадывается к батарианину, как это делал Найлус в оригинале, но дальше развитие событий отличается от каноничного. Во-первых, они оба продолжают держать друг друга на мушке. Во-вторых, в ходе разговора Сарен упоминает, что Балак был таким же Спектром. В-третьих, Балак честно признаётся, что он напал и предлагает Сарену присоединиться к нему. Тот, несмотря на согласие с его позицией, всё же отказывается, заявляя, что он хоть и ненавидит людей, но не будет предавать Совет.

И после этого на сцену впервые выходят геты. Мы можем видеть, как Сарен распахнул рот, явно удивившись увиденному. Для нас это только роботы, — предполагается, что раньше вы не играли в эту серию и её вовсе не было, — но он знает их, но не знает, откуда они тут. Он переводит оружие на них, и тут Балак стреляет. Нет той тупой сцены, где Найлус доверяет Сарену, но и удивление Сарена при виде гетов вполне закономерно — это последние, кого он ожидал увидеть.

Там вы точно так же сталкиваетесь с несколькими хасками и можете взломать здание, в котором находятся несколько колонистов. Они не сообщают ничего нового, однако линия, связанная с контрабандой, расширена и изменена, по сравнению с оригиналом. Теперь Шепард не просто отбирает имущество для своих нужд, но угрожает тем, что разведка после произошедшего будет рыскать, и они вполне могут найти что-то. Они сразу же ломаются, предлагая отдать игроку в обмен на то, чтобы Шепард сохранил им жизнь. 

И затем вы имеете четыре варианта решения. Два из них патерналистские, а два — изоляционистские. Первый — отобрать у них это оружие, а затем сделать вид, что они «не видели этого». Второй — отобрать и всё равно заявить, что он сдаст. И да, именно это он и сделает в фоне. Эти оба варианта патерналистов. Так вы показываете, что для вас нарушить данное слово — ничего не стоит.

В качестве оппозиции, он же может отобрать оружие и сказать, что сдаст их разведке, но они отделаются пожизненным, а не расстрелом за сотрудничество, замолвит слово. Либо же просто взять такую «взятку». Эти решения изоляциониста, в которых показывается, что они склонны держаться буквы слов. Мы обещали сохранить им жизнь, мы это сделали, но тем не менее они преступники. 

Притом и Уильямс, и Аленко поддерживают то, что вы давите на них, однако некоторое различие в том моменте, где они называют имя своего сообщника, имя батарианское. Аленко удивляется, как можно было доверять пришельцу, Уильямс же говорит, что хоть их государства угрожают Альянсу и человечеству, среди них достаточно много нормальных. 

На площадке мы точно так же встречаем рабочего, однако в отличие от оригинала, он является батарианином. Уильямс успела пустить ему пулю в ногу, прежде чем поняла, что он гражданский. Однако несмотря на это, он излагает нам ту самую версию событий, что и в каноне, и даже упоминает неких «роботов», что остальные всерьёз не принимают. И в это время Кайден на фоне достаёт чип с камеры на броне Сарена, откуда впоследствии и узнают про Балака. 

Но перед концом разговора можно «вспомнить», что он тот самый, кто поставлял контрабанду. В ответ на что он точно так же предложить отдать вам её, если оставить его в живых. И выбор похож на канонный за одним исключением: патерналисты могут его как отпустить, так и просто пристрелить на месте, — последний вариант Уильямс поддержит, причём не потому, что тот батарианин, а так как он воровал у военных. Изъятие контрабанды обязательно. Изоляционисты опять же имеют более узкий вариант — взять или не взять контрабанду. В любом случае он всё равно попадёт к РАА, которая его пристрелит за подобное. И, технически, мы соблюли обещание, ведь мы обещали не убивать его, про действия РАА ничего не говорилось. Если не брать, то это поддержит Кайден. 

Патерналисты более склонны к самосуду на основе своей морали, можно сказать, что они носители хаотичного мировоззрения, — по собственным убеждениям добрые. Изоляционисты же лавфулы, так кто лучше — тот ещё вопрос. Вторые вас усадят в тюрьму, а первые могут и пристрелить, и отпустить. 

Затем к станции подъезжает вагон с отрядом батариан. И там же мы впервые встречаем гета, Разрушителя в компании с ещё парой гетов и небольшим отрядом батариан. Его тут же узнаёт Кайден, после чего мы получаем краткую лекцию об истории гетов, которую он изначально рассказывал при встрече с Уильямс. А затем команда приходит к выводу, что напасть на колонию удалось именно при помощи гетов. И корабль тоже, вероятно, принадлежит им. Но как они договорились — никто не знает. 

На последнем отрезке пути мы уже не встречаем батариан, на той платформе одни лишь геты. Однако теперь с ними в дополнение будет и один прайм, который играет в данном случае роль мини-босса. В остальном события канона продолжают двигаться точно так же, наша задача уничтожить отряд гетов и находящихся поблизости хасков, попутно разминировав бомбы. А затем маяк, который отправляет порцию видений в голову Шепарда, на чём события пролога завершаются.


	2. Сюжет - Цитадель

Арка Цитадели, как ни странно, начинается снова на Нормандии, где вы точно так же просыпаетесь на больничной койке, а рядом находятся доктор Чаквас и один из членов команды. События разворачиваются точно так же, как и в оригинале, вплоть до того момента, где появляется Андерсон, который выгоняет всех из медотсека.

Тот сообщает, что он узнал руководившего нападением батариан и гетов, что это был Балак, бывший батарианский Спектр. Всего их у батариан было двое, но один отличился во время второй войны людей и батариан, проведя прочеловеческий переворот и став новым правителем Гегемонии, а Балак уже как пять лет официально является территористом, скрывающимся в системах Термина. И затем он вводить в курс дела, подробнее описывая, кто такой Балак.

Так тот является террористом, ненавидящим людей, по словам капитана. Он говорит о том, что знал его во время первой войны, где он тайно помогал Гегемонии. А так же, как подозревает РАА, он участвовал в организации событий на Торфане, Элизиуме, Миндуаре. Иными словами, практически каждая предыстория Шепарда имеет зуб на Балака, так или иначе. На Элизиуме и Торфане, несмотря на направленность Шепарда, он, так или иначе, потерял нескольких старых сослуживцев. А если он с Миндуара, то вовсе имеет достаточно причин, чтобы убить. И в любом случае Шепард — патриот Альянса, и Балак в его глазах остаётся безусловным злодеем.

После чего небольшая беседа с Андерсоном, где тот интересуется состоянием Шепарда, а заодно советует ему передохнуть, так как после прибытия на Цитадель они ввяжутся в переделку. И в целом, он проявляет куда больше заботы персонально к Шепарду, так как давно с ним знаком. Потому что в оригинале связь между ними двумя практически не чувствовалась. И напоследок рекомендует помалкивать на тему всех видений, для вашей же карьеры. 

Первый же человек, с которым мы сталкиваемся на Цитадели — посол Удина, который встречает довольно резко, но в целом соответствует описанному мной поведению бывшего военного, поставленного на пост посла, который может быть грубым, но в тех ситуациях, когда это действительно не повредит. Ибо каноничный больше походит на бюрократа, который просто некомпетентен на своём посту. И сейчас его можно понять — произошедшее вполне может привести к дипломатическому скандалу. А вслед за этим отправляется на заседание Совета, куда может вскоре отправиться и игрок.

Заседание проходит иначе, чем в каноне: отсутствует Балак, который занял каноничную роль Сарена. В отличие от канона, Совет не отрицает происходящее, однако отказывается предпринимать какие-либо действия. Удина пытается надавить, напоминая, что Совет ни разу не помог Альянсу во время всех батарианских терактов, и говоря, что это не действия одного Балака, ему помогают геты и Свободный Хар'шан, а заодно попутно тролля сам Совет. Но без доказательств Совет отказывает в помощи, ведь договор о взаимопомощи с Альянсом говорил о нападении не отдельных террористов, а полноценных государств. И переносит заседание на тему самого Шепарда на следующий день.

Затем следует разговор, где Удина напоминает, что после собрания у Совета теперь все знают о капитане и остальных, и советует Андерсону ничего не делать, чтобы не провоцировать конфликт. Но едва он уходит, Андерсон обращается к игроку с предложением организовать за спиной у посла поиск доказательства. Опять же, патерналист просто согласится, а изоляционист сошлётся на то, что приказывали Андерсону, а не ему. И затем капитан рекомендует обратиться к Занну, — да, он всё-таки будет в сём произведении, и я уже описал сцену с его участием, — либо же к Барла Вону, по совету Андерсона.

Там же, до ухода Удины, мы можем задать послу несколько вопросов о других расах и их отношениях с человечеством. А так же о том, какая подпольная игра ведётся в Совете и личностях каждого из Советников. И заодно истинную мотивацию Совета и его нежелание развязывать войну с системами Терминуса, — они понимают угрозу от Балака, но предпочли бы подождать пока Траверс, а затем и Терминус не зальёт кровью, после чего население систем уже само попросит их о помощи. На людей Совету, разумеется, плевать, ничего личного, только бизнес. Помимо просто информации о мире, мы видим, что Удина, хотя и с резким характером, но на своём месте. 

Барла Вон заявит, что Посредник сам заинтересован этой ситуацией и предложит найти Рекса, агента Посредника, что работает над этим. Занн же встретит капитана в своём офисе, попытается дать задний ход, но, так или иначе, Шепард убеждает его, что само участие Альянса в войне будет ему самому невыгодно, и тот предлагает отправиться за доктором Мишель. И попутно слышим про Харкина, который не участвует в этой части, но встретится дальше.

В зависимости от того, какой вариант вы выберете первым, будет то напарник, которого вы сможете взять. В случае Барла Воны: Рекса вы сможете забрать в академии СБЦ, — он и до этого будет там, но недоступен для разговора, — он согласен на помощь в обмен на Фиста и копию данных, однако после получения данных исчезнет из команды. Кроме того, дополнительно появляется и тот вопрос, которого раньше не было, на тему, что Рекс пытался запугать человека-офицера. Действовал бы Рекс так же, если тот СБЦ-шник не был человеком? На что тот отвечает приблизительно: «да он просто тряпка, но среди кроганов таких меньше». То есть позиция этих самых изоляционистов не без оснований, но «кроганоцентричная».

После этого мы сможем попасть сразу в Логово Корры. Если же по пути Занна, то сначала в клинику доктора Мишель, куда отправился Гаррус Вакариан, вплотную занявшийся расследованием этого дела. Там ввязываемся в ничем не отличающуюся от канона драку, но вот разговор отличается от каноничного. Во-первых, наши напарники участвуют в происходящем активнее, Аленко относится к турианину с подозрением, но никакой вражды, а Уильямс, наоборот, поддерживает то, как он рисковал. 

Там же мы можем задать вопрос: «А рисковали ли бы вы так же, если это был не человек, а турианка?», в ответ на что Гаррус тут же говорит: «да». Эшли, естественно, поддерживает эту позицию, Аленко же всё ещё считает это слишком рискованным.

Оба варианта в итоге ведут нас к Логову Корры и Тали. Она отправилась к Фисту, чтобы заключить сделку и получить безопасность и обмен на данные, однако теперь Фист работает на Балака. Если же следовать по пути Вона, то с Гаррусом мы встречаемся уже возле Логова, он нарвался на ту засаду, которую готовили для нас. В обеих ветках сюжета у нас будет возможность либо принять его в команду, либо отказаться от этой помощи. Впрочем, он, так или иначе, как и Рекс, временно покинет команду после получения данных от Тали.

Штурм Логова ничем не отличается от каноничного, равно как и попытка покушения на Тали. Там и не нужно ничего менять. Точно так же вы можете как отпустить Фиста, так и убить, но если в команде Рекс, то Фист гарантированно умирает. Но вот запись разговора Балака и Бенезии отличается меньшей концентрацией пафоса. И заодно упоминаются эти странные Жнецы, которые в этом мире известны лишь как один из протеанских мифов.

Естественно, мы живём в просвещённую эпоху, где никто не верит в подобные сказки. Все склоняются к тому, что это просто легенда, которую использовал для своих нужд Сарен, а тот корабль — некий древний дредноут протеан, либо попытка гетов скопировать его. Однако, что более важно, там была карта расположения всех гетов в Галактике, что показывает — они выбрались за пределы Вуали, это достаточное доказательство для Совета.

Затем следует краткая сцена разговора с Удиной, где Андерсон пытается прикрыть вас, а сам Удина обрушивается на игрока с претензией на то, что они устроили бойню в нижних кварталах. Тем более будучи в форме и с табельным оружием. Но узнав о доказательствах, решает оставить вас в покое и попытаться уже этим шантажировать Совет. Первоначально он собирается требовать действия на Балака, но говорит, что, скорее всего, ничего не получится, и уже Шепарду придётся выдвинуть свою кандидатуру Спектра. 

Вместо второго заседания мы увидим тихий разговор с Советом в их апартаментах, так как намерения шантажировать Совет явно не укладываются в официальное заседание, открытое для общества. Тут Совет уже не пытается держаться так спокойно, а Удина даже пару раз отпускает комментарии в адрес самой Тевос, о том, что она когда-то пыталась заигрывать. Отказаться от звания Спектра в этой ситуации мы не можем, но из этого разговора мы так же почерпываем, что остальные государства сейчас не просто не хотят, но вовсе не могут позволить себе крупной войны. 

В ответ на что Удина угрожает, что Альянс выйдет из Пространства Цитадели и расконсервирует свой флот, чтобы самостоятельно обеспечить безопасность своих миров. И тут вы сами предлагаете Совету свою кандидатуру на пост Спектра, с чем обе стороны нехотя, но всё-таки соглашаются. 

Происходит краткая церемония награждения, мало отличная от оригинальной, только несколько отличается то, с какими словами её завершает Шепард. «Служу Галактике и Альянсу» — вариант патерналиста, «человечеству и Совету» — изоляциониста, а «Совету и Альянсу» — нейтральный. 

А затем, как и в каноне, Совет посылает вас за Балаком и выдаёт вам указания на Новерию, Ферос и Терум. Остаётся лишь принять от Удины и Андерсона Нормандию и вы полностью свободны, на этом место основной сюжет на Цитадели, без учёта второстепенных заданий и NPC, заканчивается. Единственное, что следует отметить, это набор напарников.

Второй раз Рекса можно взять после получения статуса Спектра, причём вне зависимости от того, отказали ли ему или нет. Он сообщает, что Серый Посредник ознакомился с данными Тали — да, даже если вы не брали — и что Посредник обеспокоен действиями Балака и заплатил крогану за помощь капитану. Мы же можем принять его на борт, либо отказать, как и в каноне.

Возможность же взять Гарруса открыта только в том случае, если вы забрали его в первый раз после заседания Совета, в Академии СБЦ. Он говорит, что после всех авантюр, вероятнее всего, уволили бы, но Совет вызвал его персонально на разговор, предложив место Спектра, как и Шепарду, если тот сможет отличиться в каком-то крупном деле — охоте за Балаком. Кроме того, этот батарианин — террорист, чего ему достаточно, чтобы ненавидеть его. Мы точно так же можем либо отказать, либо согласиться. 

В обоих случаях причиной отказа будет раса для изоляциониста или не служба в Альянсе для патерналиста. Патерналист примет Гарруса, заявив, что он будет рад, если Гаррус не забудет такую услугу и после становления Спектром, — при этом показывая, что патерналист всегда будет пытаться прибрать к себе. А Рекса по причине того, что он будет «рад» сотрудничать с Посредником, к их будущей взаимной выгоде. Изоляционист же возьмёт их обоих, отметив, что им действительно потребуется помощь в этом задании.

Тали тоже принимается в команду после второго разговора с Советом. Так как вы Спектр и вас посылают за Балаком, то она предлагает свои навыки в качестве специалиста по гетам. Если упорствовать и отказываться, то Удина напомнит, что Альянс пытается сохранить дружественные отношения с Флотом, а Тали — одна из возможных кандидатур для следующего поколения кварианских лидеров. Но вы всё-таки можете отказаться, пусть и к неудовольствию посла.

На этом заканчивается часть на Цитадели, она заканчивает вводный этап первой части Масс Эффекта. Если на Иден Прайм мы узнали больше про отношения батариан и сам Альянс, то Цитадель посвящает нас в остальные расы Галактики. И тут мы видим, что в отличие от канона, глубина разногласий между Альянсом и Цитаделью куда больше.

Вспоминая ВПК, Альянс не без причин не доверяет инопланетянам, ведь опыт первого контакта был, мягко говоря, ужасен. Тем не менее сами пришельцы всё ещё готовы вести дела с людьми, как показывает тот же Рекс или Гаррус. Кроме того, Совет в своих решениях не имеет личных мотивов, да и хоть они были и неправы, а геты действительно помогают Балаку, однако относительно Свободного Хар'шана они были правы. 

И да, в качестве довершающего штриха, во время обоих заседаний Совета мы можем увидеть на всех персонажах парадную форму Альянса. Чуть ли не блестящую, чёрную, в случае Шепарда, со множеством наград, но навевающую вполне конкретные ассоциации с одним ныне уничтоженным земным государством. Это должно дать игрокам чёткое понимание — на чьей они стороне. Ну, и плюс, эта же форма дополняется беретами, — ибо автор пересмотрел ЛоГГ.


End file.
